Tails' First Easter
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Tails celebrates his first Easter with Sonic. Sonic/Tails brotherly fluff


**This has nothing to do with Sonic: Rise Of Dark Nega. Since Easter is coming soon I thought that I might write a fanfic for it.**

**In this story Sonic is 10 and Tails is 3. This takes 6 months after Beginning Of Brotherhood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and never will. The plot is owned by me. **

**Oh and Sonic hasn't met anyone else yet so it's just him and Tails.**

* * *

><p>It had been 6 months since Sonic had taken Tails with him. At first the little fox was shy with getting to know him. Sonic knew he couldn't blame him because of the way he was treated by other people.<p>

Sonic lived in a small shack in the Mystic Ruins. He found it abandoned when he discovered it. The place was simple. It had a living room a small kitchen, one bedroom and a normal size bathroom.

Now you would think that Sonic being a hero would have a larger house then this. When Tails asked him about this, Sonic told him he didn't like taking advantage of being a hero and that he likes to be away from civilization.

. They were in the living room sitting on the couch with Tails sitting Indian style on the couch staring at Sonic with interest as he explained what Easter was.

" Easter is a time of springtime festivals. In Christian countries this holiday celebrates the resurrection of Jesus Christ, who is the son of god." he told him.

"Wow Sonic, how do you know all of this? And where did you learn it?" Tails asked innocently.

Sonic smiled at him finding it cute when Tails asked him a lot of questions. Although Sonic has a short attention span, he couldn't blame Tails for asking questions. After all Tails is only 3 and most kids at that age are like that.

"I heard it from this holy ground place these humans go to. They call it a church. I'm not sure if this is a myth or if it's really true. Everyone has their own beliefs, so I can't argue with that." Sonic said to him.

"Wow, so what do people do on this day?" Tails asked him. He always loves Sonic telling him stories about his adventures or anything he heard of. That was what his favorite thing to hear from him.

"Well from what I heard is that the Easter Bunny comes by with colorful eggs that have many things inside of them such as money or even candy. He hides them in many places and then children go on a Easter egg hunt looking for them." Sonic explained to him.

Tails' eyes went wide and his tails were wagging with excitement. "Really! We can go hunting for these eggs and get prizes inside of them?"

Sonic smiled seeing Tails getting excited about this. _"It's so cute seeing him happy like this."_ he thought to himself.

"That's right Tails and that's not even the best part." Sonic said with a big smile on his face.

Tails tilted his head with a curious look on his face. "What do you mean by that Sonic?"

Sonic's smile never left his face. "Well lets see from what I heard is that the Easter Bunny always leaves kids big chocolate bunnies."

Tails started bouncing on the couch with excitement. "Big chocolate bunnies! Are you serious? Oh I can't wait for Easter tomorrow!"

Sonic laughed at his excitement and ruffled the top of his head. "Don't worry about that little bro time moves fast like me! Tomorrow will come before you know it!"

_xxThe Next Dayxx_

Sonic was in the kitchen making breakfast. He was sipping coffee while doing this. Now you may be wondering why a 10 year old is drinking coffee? Well the "Easter Bunny" had to wait for his little brother to go to sleep. Tails was so excited he didn't go to sleep till midnight.

Sonic had to travel to the other side of Mobius because stores were closed at the time Tails fell asleep. So he had to travel to the part of Mobius that was daylight out. Then he had to go to other stores to get other goodies to put in the eggs. Finally he had to get a chocolate bunny for him as well.

He than came back and had to put things inside the eggs and hide them. When he was done he couldn't get to sleep because it was 6.30a.m. when he was finished. So he went to the store and bought coffee so he didn't look tried in front of Tails.

Sonic then heard footsteps coming from down the hall heading towards him. Looking in the direction of the footsteps he sees Tails running to him with a big smile on his face.

"Sonic it's Easter! The Easter Bunny probably left the Easter Eggs around! Come on lets go find them!" he said that so fast that Sonic could barely understand him.

Sonic chuckled. "Slow down Tails!, don't you want breakfast first?" he said while pointing to the pancakes he was making.

"Of course Sonic! Just hurry it up so we can go search for those eggs!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. _"Man that kid has a lot of energy I'll give him that."_

After they finished breakfast they went outside to begin their first Easter Egg hunt together. They went all around the Mystic Ruins searching for the eggs that the "Easter Bunny" hid. Sonic acted like he never knew where the eggs were and what was in them.

It took about an hour for Tails to find all of them. He found his big chocolate bunny in a bush behind the house. Sonic thought it was a good idea to hide that as well.

They walked back in the house with Tails carrying all of the Easter Eggs that have goodies inside of them. When all of the candy was put away Sonic and Tails both sat down on the couch.

Tails than looked at Sonic smiling. "Hey Sonic."

Sonic looked at him smiling back at him. "Yes Tails?"

"Thanks for everything. Form taking me in and being the best older brother ever."He than hugged Sonic.

Sonic returned the hug to him. "Your welcome Tails, and thanks for being the best little brother ever."


End file.
